


Dizzy Infinite

by Trialia



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book: Going Postal, Canon - TV Movie, Comment Fic, F/M, First Kiss, Story Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora makes him dizzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in this fandom before, and this is un-beta'd, so please don't shoot me if it sucks? Written for thefannishwaldo's Valentine's story tree, prompt word "love" (the last word of the previous comment-fic must be the first word of the next one). Uses the adaptation version of events...mostly.

Love really might be all it's cracked up to be. He's thought about it before, but he didn't really understand it 'til now. At least, he doesn't think so.

He's still a bit dizzy, amazed he can walk after that kiss - their first proper kiss - let alone keep up with Spike all the way out of the Patrician's office, which he's done so far, though awkwardly. He knows she's noticed.

Hard not to know it, with that beautiful smirk playing round the corners of her mouth. _Oh yes, she knows._

"Do try to keep up, won't you?" Her eyes are still alight, whatever she might say. And the layers of meaning in that sentence...

The smirk makes him want to kiss her again (though _he'd_ never wanted to stop). And again, and again, and never stop doing it unless it's to put his mouth somewhere else on Adora's skin, and he'd better stop thinking about that or they really won't make it to _anywhere_ more secluded before he loses control and grabs her back for just one more kiss (which won't, clearly, be _just one more_ at all). Lust is one thing; this is so much more potent than he'd ever thought it could be.

He's being silly again. He knows it, so he doesn't say what he's thinking. He's probably said all there is to say, up there on the gallows, waiting for death or a last reprieve. But if it takes them much longer to get back to the Golem Trust... Well, he might be lucky she's got nerves of steel, after all.

 

 _-fin_


End file.
